Number Six
Number Six, also known as Maren Elizabeth (the last earth name she was given by her Cepan, Katarina) is sixth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian conquerization. Her Cepan, Katarina, was killed by Mogadorians, three years before she found Four. She began her search for Number Four shortly after Number Three was found and killed by Mongadorians. Number Six is the Sixth Lorien Elder. Physical Appearence: Number Six has olive toned with long black hair until dying it blonde in the third book in order to look different, a muscular yet slim body, and hazel eyes that sometimes appear gray, blue, or green. Her fighting abilities are superb, surpassing that of maybe all of the other Garde Children (The likliest competitor being Nine). Like the remainder of the Garde, she has three circular scars on her left ankle, signifying the deaths of the other Garde, as well as one Loric Symbol on her right ankle, the mark that brands them all together. Personality Because of her troubled past Six is very mature and confident in her abilities. She has been alone since the age of thirteen after the death of her Cepan at the hands of Mogadorians. She is usually the first to act when battle begins and stays calm in stressful or life threatening situations. Six seems to get great joy out of killing Mogadorians, this bloodlust probably comes from killing her first Mogadorian at a young age (the killing of her Cêpan's murderer) and because she was forced to watch them kill her Cêpan, which was followed by endless attempts to kill her. Legacies Six discovered her invisibility legacy when she was trapped in the Mogadorian's base, in a locked cell. Her hand turned invisible one day and she practiced the legacy until she could fully control the legacy. Then she turned herself invisible and waited for a Mogadorian to see she wasn't there. When they opened her cell to see how she had gotten out, she stayed invisible and fled the base immediately. Her second legacy, Elemental Manipulation came just after Number Three was killed and the scar embedded itself into her ankle. Storm clouds started to form above her and soon she could control the weather. She practiced this legacy sparingly because it attracted attention. Telekinesis '''- The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde possess this power it usually comes after a Loric child develops his/her legacy. '''Enhancement- All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, durability, and hearing. Invisibility - invisibility is Six's first legacy. She used this to escape the Mogadorians during her capture. She can turn herself and anything she touches invisible. This includes people, but the number of people is a handful. Elemental Manipulation- elemental manipulation is her second legacy to develop. It developed approximately a year after her first developed. Six can control and manipulate, but not create, water, earth, air, and fire. '''Accelerated Healing- '''Six discovered this legacy after Setrakus Ra the Mogadorian ruler beat her up and threw her into a cell in The Rise of Nine. She had cracked ribs, a deep cut around her neck, and wounded knees. She recalls that after just five minutes when she couldn't even stand, she was able to move around, and suspected a new legacy. This has not yet been confirmed, though is highly suspected. Chest Number Six never got to open her Chest since she was too young to have developed any legacies when she still had it. The chest is Number Six's inheritence, given to each Garde and can only be opened with her Cepan if they are still alive. Six's Chest was hidden when her Cêpan Katarina deemed it unsafe to keep it with them, and when she was captured by the Mogadorians, she gave away its location. Though it is thought impossible to open a Chest by force, Six highly suspects hers was opened by the Mogadorians. This results in the Mogadorians gaining control of a device that allows them to intercept messages sent between the Garde. I Am Number Four Six doesn't appear in this book until the battle at the school with John Smith (Number Four) against the Mogadorians. She says she has been tracking them ever since Number Three was killed, and catches up with them at the last minute to help fight the battle. She is severely wounded during the battle, which they win, but lives when Sam carries her back to the truck. At the end of the book, Six goes with Sam and Four to start finding the other Garde. The Power of Six In the begining of the Power of Six, Six is with Sam, Bernie Kosar, and John Smith as they struggle to evade the Mogadorians and the FBI, who believe John and Henri are terrorists after destroying the school. The RIse of Nine Six is with Ella, (the tenth member of the Garde, Marina, (the seventh member of the Garde), and Crayton, Ella's unofficial Cêpan, who are on their way to India, where Crayton believes the eigth member of the Garde is, despite Six's suggesting they go back to John Smith and Sam in America. Category:Garde Category:Loric